elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adrianne Avenicci
is Imperial blacksmith and the owner and proprietor of Warmaiden's in Whiterun. Background She is the daughter of Jarl Balgruuf the Greater's steward, Proventus Avenicci. She named her store Warmaiden's, her childhood nickname. Her father called her this due to her obsession with swords as a young girl. She is married to Ulfberth War-Bear. While she doesn't claim to be the best Blacksmith in Whiterun, she aspires to be as good as Eorlund Gray-Mane one day. Through dialogue with Adrianne and Hrongar, it's revealed that she helps her father with his councilling for Jarl Balgruuf, and that she helps her father "in more ways than people realize." Interactions Blacksmith Adrianne sells various enchanted and unenchanted Weapons and Armor, along with standard smithing materials. She starts work early in the morning, being available to trade from 6.15am. She will take a 2 hour lunch inside the shop at 12pm before returning to work. Unlike most other blacksmiths who keep working until their shop closes around 8pm, Adrianne will lay down her work around 6pm and will head inside the Warmaiden's. There she spends the last two hours of each day selling her items behind the counter together with her husband before closing the shop at 8pm. Sword delivery Adrianne offers Balgruuf's Greatsword to give to her father, the Jarl's Steward. She does this expecting the attention of the Jarl. Adrianne's Apprentice Adrianne, like any blacksmith, offers a short tutorial of the Smithing skill. During this short questline she gives the Dragonborn free materials to craft items, and lets them keep the product afterward. After the player has done this quest with any blacksmith, it becomes unavailable everywhere else. Civil War If the Stormcloaks win the Battle for Whiterun, Adrianne mentions that the conditions of the city have not improved her or her business. She also notes that if it weren't for her Nord husband, the Stormcloaks would have stopped purchasing from her altogether, due to her Imperial background. Trivia *In the book "A Gentleman's Guide to Whiterun" She is stated to be a Nord, when she is in fact an Imperial. *If she dies, Ulfberth War-Bear reveals that there is no one to forge new weapons and armor so he has to purchase it from the caravans. If she was on good terms with the Dragonborn, a Courier will deliver 100 as inheritance. *If the Dragonborn kills her, Ulfberth War-Bear will say "I should bash your face in after all you've done" but you can still shop at Warmaiden's. He will only say this one time, everytime you enter the shop. *Stealing from her shop or murdering her husband, Ulfberth War-Bear, may cause her to hire thugs to "teach a lesson to the thief". *If Adrianne happens to die or be killed, a new topic choice will appear with her husband Ulfberth War-Bear about where he now gets armor and weapons. Appearances *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' References ru:Адрианна Авениччи Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Merchants